In some optical modules, active optical components such as optical sources and optical receivers may be positioned adjacent to lenses. Positioning the active optical components adjacent to the lenses minimizes unguided propagation of optical signals and coupling losses that may be caused at least partially by the unguided propagation.
However, the positioning of the active optical components adjacent to the lenses may result in structural and thermal issues. For example, some optical modules are constructed to meet a multi-source agreement (MSA). The MSA may limit physical dimensions of the optical modules. Accordingly, the active optical components may be grouped in the optical modules to fit within the physical dimensions set by the MSA. Grouping the active optical components may result in concentrations of thermal energy, which may affect operational characteristics of the active optical components. Additionally, conformity to MSA may limit dimensions and configurations of optical components.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.